


Adventures in Academia

by athousandwinds



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008), The Mummy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutt gives in and goes to Cambridge like the good son of two archaeology fanatics. Alex is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Academia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII: Seven Deadly Sins, which is why it's so short.

"I'm not your professor," O'Connell said, staring down at him. "You do realise that, don't you?"

"Sure," Mutt said easily. "You grade my work, though, so I guess that could be confusing."

"If I sleep with you, I'll mark you down," O'Connell warned. "I'm a bastard like that."

"No, you won't," said Mutt, confident. Besides, if he did, Mutt just had to tell his mom. Who'd tell O'Connell's mom. Who'd murder O'Connell for unprofessional behavior. The funny thing was, O'Connell knew all this and still really, really wanted to fuck him.

He moaned as O'Connell stroked him through his pants – seriously, how the hell was a guy whose idea of a good time was hanging out in necropoleis this good at sex? And shit, Mutt needed to get out more, because nowadays he knew what the plural of "necropolis" was.

He grabbed O'Connell's tie and pulled him down closer. His top button was undone, his only concession to June, and Mutt kissed and licked at his Adam's apple. O'Connell stifled a loud groan and Mutt found himself flat on the desk, his pants wide open and his boxers swelling like he was still in high school.

"Doctor Standish says you're one of the most promising students he's ever had," O'Connell said conversationally. "He's not just going on what I tell him, I promise."

"Good to hear," Mutt said, arching his hips frantically to try and get some, any, touch. O'Connell put his hands on his sides and pushed down firmly.

"No, stay there. He was wondering – and, coincidentally, so was I – how it came about that a promising young American student, related to two of the most prominent archaeologists of their respective days, decides to up sticks and sail across the ocean. The University of Chicago would have killed to get you. I'm not saying that we're not grateful, obviously," he added, smiling as Mutt gave him the finger, unable to sit up. "But it's just a bit – weird."

"I felt like it," said Mutt, and tried to squirm out from underneath O'Connell to get his revenge. His cock was so hard it ached, screaming for attention.

"Really? I just thought you wanted to piss your dad off," said O'Connell. He sounded totally understanding. "Go to Cambridge, England, not Cambridge, Massachusetts."

"Okay, your geography officially _sucks_," said Mutt. "I – guh!" O'Connell had shoved Mutt's boxers down around his feet and had dropped to his knees, following them.

"Go on," said O'Connell, grinning.

"Whatever," said Mutt. "My dad was thrilled when I came here. He was just pissed about the flights. He can afford it."

"Nice," said O'Connell, and licked a stripe up Mutt's cock.

His mouth was hot and wet and fuck, O'Connell gave better blow-jobs than that girl down in the café. He did it like he couldn't get Mutt off fast enough, which meant his tongue against the beating vein, the hard scrape of teeth on the head and the rough pad of his thumb stroking Mutt's balls. O'Connell could do sensory overload and he swallowed, too, when Mutt came, so aside from his bruised mouth and Mutt's spent cock hanging outside his pants, you couldn't even tell what they'd been doing.

"Practice," O'Connell said when he asked, and Mutt got it. Back-alleys, cop raids.

"See you tonight?" he said, having zipped back up.

"If you want," said O'Connell. "And by the way – Doctor Standish is marking your essay. Just so you know."

"Sure," said Mutt. "I'll be there at six."


End file.
